


You Wear Blankets

by shinkonokokoro



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkonokokoro/pseuds/shinkonokokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets sick. Tony's there to care for him.</p>
<p>Written for 'I made you a thing' square for Cap_Ironman Bingo</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wear Blankets

Camped out at Steve's tiny apartment, Tony crouched over Steve's window unit with a flashlight clenched between his teeth. Steve was ensconced on the sofa beneath blankets, his teeth still chattering.

“Tony... Tony, s'okay...” Steve called. “C'mere.”

“Almost done...” he replied, transferring the light to his hand.

Steve sniffled, his small form buried beneath the blankets. All that was visible in the dark was a hint of a mop of golden hair. “Please...?”

Tony nearly went, giving up. “Steve, honey... It's too cold in here with no heat. I'll be right there. You hungry yet?”

“No,” Steve said miserably.

“Mmkay, baby. Just relax. Try to get some sleep. You'll be fine. I'll get it warm in here.” Steve didn't reply, Tony taking the sullen silence for what it was. Huffing, he shook his head and went back to work, getting everything back into place in another fifteen minutes. Giving it a half-hearted punch, Tony started it up, grinning, pleased as, after a minute, it began to blow out hot air. His make-shift battery seemed to be working. Hopefully it would hold through the night, or at least until the power went back on.

Tony turned back to his boyfriend, his heart warming at the sight of him, even if he was fever-sweating and had a runny nose. He pulled one of the blankets away and curled around Steve before tucking it tight again around them both.

“Took you long enough,” Steve groused, turning into Tony and pressing his cold nose against Tony's neck.

“Hey. I fixed it when your landlord couldn't,” Tony retorted, not taking it personally. Steve was a cranky patient. “Want to move to the bed?”

“Don't wanna move,” Steve murmured with a slight shake of his head.

“I can carry you,” Tony offered.

Steve snorted, but didn't reply otherwise, coughing slightly.

Tony contemplated it, smoothing Steve's hair, slightly greasy. It was warmer here. But as soon as the whole space warmed, the bed would be more comfortable.

As soon as Tony started to feel uncomfortably warm, he flicked back a corner of the blanket and scooped his arms around the Steve-blanket bundle. Slowly lifting Steve, he carried him to the bedroom, not needing light to know the way, he'd walked it so many times. He got him tucked into the generous queen that took up a lot of space in the small room. This was one place Tony had insisted buying Steve nice things. He'd gotten him a nice comfortable mattress and a good set of sheets about three weeks after Tony had started staying the night. A week after that, drunk, Steve had confessed he'd loved it.

Tony sighed and climbed into bed next to Steve to sleep, drifting off as soon as his head hit the hypoallergenic pillow.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony woke the next morning, hot. He kicked free of the blankets and checked on Steve's fever before grabbing his phone and shutting off the alarm he'd somehow managed to wake before. Then headed to the kitchen. Started coffee, pleased to discover the power was back. Tony made enough for five, drank a cup, and then brought one to Steve, setting it on the plug-in warmer that was normally for tony, for when he woke.

Thinking he'd get back in bed, Tony paused, struck with a great idea.

He went back to the kitchen.

Quietly pulling out the pans, Tony found the griddle and got it on the stove. Found the Bisquick and put together some pancakes, humming cheerfully to himself.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Tony jumped, flipping a pancake across the room he was so startled. Blinked at Steve. Then the fallen pancake.

Steve too looked after the pancake.

“I made you a thing?” Tony offered.

Steve stared at him incredulously, then at the giant stack of pancakes, bursting out laughing.

Tony grinned sheepishly, breaking out into laughter as well. Until Steve started coughing. He grabbed a glass of water and pressed it into Steve's hand, guiding his blanket-clad form into a chair.

“You're ridiculous,” Steve accused fondly, tipping his head up for a kiss.

Tony was only too happy to oblige. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah. Yeah, feel better. Hungry.”

“And ready for a shower?”

Steve nodded, rolling his eyes. But he reached out from behind the blanket to grab a fork from the table. “Feed me first.”

Tony laughed, picking up the fallen pancake and tossing it at Steve before pulling out the syrup and butter, setting it on the table with the pancakes for Steve. Then joined him after pouring two glasses of orange juice, watching him as he began to eat. A fond smile stole over Tony's lips, thinking he couldn't be luckier.

 


End file.
